


The Outcast

by Webtrinsic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (of the Avengers), Apologies, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Depressed Peter Parker, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter is Worthy, Peter's just done, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Regret, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Now that he's an Avenger, he can't help but feel he doesn't belong.EDITED BY THE LOVELY GROOT-IS-GOD ON TUMBLR, THANK YOU SO MUCH MY LOVEEEE





	The Outcast

**Author's Note:**

> POOOR PETTEERR

He hadn’t been there for the battle of New York, or when they had to save the world from an army of robots. He also wasn’t there to help with the winter soldier, or when Tony nearly got knocked out by a terrorist, or when Thor had to avenge his actually not dead brother.

He’d missed countless team adventures too, simple outings and dinners. Team building moments, moments he’d likely ever know about. Peter didn’t know why everyone jokingly said ‘language’ after someone said a bad word, or why Budapest was such a controversial time for the two spies.

Of course, he’d never speak up about it, how alone he felt when they all reminisced on the good old days. Often he wondered if he should even be there. He was the youngest Avenger, he wasn’t as experienced and he wasn’t as respected. To them, he was just a child, a liability, a fan.

“I shouldn’t be here,” Peter whispered to himself all too often when he walked behind the heroes after they finished their work. Tony gave him the most time, of course, he did. He was _his_ responsibility. But sometimes Peter could almost believe Tony only spent time with him because he’d crashed a plane to keep his things safe. It hurt knowing that Tony may not really care at all, but at least he brought him in to be an Avenger and defended his place on the team.

Steve had been nice, but at first, he’d argued tirelessly with Tony as if to why a child was fighting with them. The soldier also steered clear from him, unless he wanted to be a chiding or overprotective parent. Peter couldn’t count how many times he’d heard, “Peter, you shouldn’t be listening to music so loud you’ll hurt your ears. Peter, you’re still a student you should be studying or doing homework. Peter, you can’t just throw yourself into things, you could get hurt,”

He’d wanted to retort on that last one, mainly because that’s exactly what Steve always did.

Clint normally wasn’t around, but he and Steve often tried to get him out of situations they deemed too dangerous. Bruce had been a nervous wreck, fidgety and shy. He stayed as far away from Peter as well, in fear if he’d hulked out and hurt the kid if he couldn’t come back to himself to help. Thor was too preoccupied with his kingly duties to really talk and when he was free, he was hanging out with Tony, Steve, or Bruce.

Vision and Wanda were always out on their own, seemingly oblivious to the world. Plus Peter didn’t want to admit the two scared him, he heard what nightmares she’d put in their heads and knew often he wouldn’t survive his fears playing out in front of him. The Vision was distant, not quite fully human. It reminded him of the stupid Clever Bot on the internet. Plus the stone thing in his head set his spider-sense into a frenzy at times.

He’d thought maybe his other arachnid would be a little warmer to him, but she wasn’t friendly with him either. She scared him too with her glances, and her ability to randomly appear just as well as he did. The worst were Sam and Bucky, they picked on him almost every chance they got. It reminded him of Flash and the other kids at school. The ones who tried to force him into lockers, steal his things or push him into the girl's locker room.

Rhodey by far was the kindest, but he wasn’t always around.

\---

Peter looked over from the kitchen frowning at the sight of them all laughing gleefully at some past mission. The teen huffed, washing his cup before putting it in the machine and heading to the elevator.

“Aww is Spider-baby going to bed?” Sam called out. Bucky laughed and the others rolled their eyes, amused. Peter didn’t answer, jabbing at the close door buttons until he was out of sight. Forcing his eyes shut, Peter tried desperately to calm his breathing and not to cry. He started to hate being around them, he wasn’t supposed to feel like garbage around his teammates; it wasn’t fair.

The elevator door opened, letting him walk down to his room and collapse on his bed. Sobs escaped him. He didn’t belong here or at school. He’d always be alone, so terribly alone. Everyone leaves him while he was left to watch in horror. He couldn’t do it anymore.

He didn’t know how long it’d been since he’d come upstairs, but it’s apparently been long enough for the others to call it a night because suddenly Vision fazed through the room. His room was on the other side of his, so often he’d just faze through without a care for Peter's privacy.

“Peter?” his eloquent voice asked, a concern in the android's voice.

“Get out,” Peter whined, chucking a pillow at the Avenger and hiding under the covers.

Taken back Vision obeyed, “Very well then, I’m sorry for intruding,” and fazed back into his room. He would have gotten the others to help, but Peter didn’t seem to want the company. When Peter went home the next day before breakfast so he didn’t have to talk with them, Happy instantly found this as a cause for concern.

“You’re leaving early,”

“Yeah. I forgot I had things to do,” Peter lied, leaning his head against the window and tapping his foot until they arrived, “Bye Happy,” Peter called, knowing he didn’t plan to see the man for a long while.

\---

“Watch it Penis,” Flash growled, shoving him and knocking Peter into a locker. His friends merely laughed, shoving him again as he tried to get back up. Peter sighed, feeling more and more ostracized no matter where he went.

Going to class, Peter stared blankly at the spots where his only two friends should be, but their seats were empty. Ned had moved away a few months back because of his dad getting a new job. MJ had moved more recently because her family wanted a change in scenery and because the cost of living was getting too expensive for their taste.

He was alone.

\---

“You’ve been quieter baby,” May frowned, running a hand through his hair as he settled in her arms for movie night, “You haven’t been around the Avengers lately either.”

“Yeah, it’s kinda far to be there and try going on patrol way over here.” Peter explained, his attention turning to the TV. May let it go but knew something was very wrong.

Later that night, the patrol had been interesting to say at least. Peter had never thought he’d come across two drunk dudes fighting over who gets to pet a stray dog first. Once he’d arrived the dog had ran to him, likely because he didn’t smell like he’d been doused in alcohol.

“You two can both pet the dog at the same time, just be gentle,” Peter explained, waving them goodbye and called a cab to take the men home.

“Peter?” Karen spoke up for the first time in a while, “I’ve noticed you’ve been a little distant and was wondering if there was a reason as if to why that is?”

“It’s nothing Karen,” Peter ignored, using a random cup and the nearest building faucet to get some water for the dog before setting off to help someone else.

\---

“Good evening Mr. Parker,” Tony smiled leaning against his car, Peter looked around in hopes no one was looking but everyone even Flash and his goons were.

“Hi Mr. Stark,” Peter whispered, getting in the car as soon as Tony opened the door.

“I thought we could work on the suit, and maybe talk a little,”

“Oh okay,” Peter whispered, looking over at the window and not at the billionaire beside him.

“Vision said he saw you crying and you haven’t seen us in a while now. We were getting pretty worried, Sam and Bucky keep wanting to know how Spider-baby has been,”

That had been the last straw, “I shouldn’t be an Avenger,” Happy nearly swerved the car at that, both speaking up.

“What?”

“I don’t belong with you guys,” Peter admitted bluntly, they’d never heard him so sure.

“You’re a superhero, you belong with us more than you belong anywhere else,” Tony tried to assure, looking almost as panicked as he felt.

“No I don’t,” Peter leaned his head back, not bothering to look at the two.

“Why not?” Tony asked tensely, knowing he could be seconds away from losing the kid. _His kid._

“You’re you, you shouldn’t even waste your time with me. Steve and Clint think I’m too young to be there and treat me like I can’t take care of myself. Wanda and Vision quite frankly are freaky to be around. Bruce, Natasha and Thor either seem to be ignoring me all the time or are just too busy. And god, if I wanted to continue getting picked on I’d go to Flash and his goons. I'd go to them. But no, it’s just the same when Sam and Bucky are there,” Tony had slowly gotten angrier and angrier as Peter went on.

“I don’t belong here, at school, not with you guys; hell you guys don’t even want me there,” Peter’s voice was bitter as he rolled his neck and looked out the window.

Tony reached a hand up and closed the divider, leaving the two of them alone. Much to Happy's dismay.

“I’m not wasting my time with you kid, any second spent with you is worth more to me than anything in the world. I’ll talk with the others-wait did you say people at school...Flash, why didn’t you-” Tony stopped when Peter leaned his head on his shoulder in defeat.

“I know I’m not the best at showing affection, but kid you mean a whole lot to me. You should have told me sooner,”

“I know,” Peter whispered, tucking himself under the man’s chin. Tony shifting to hold him tighter, the thought of losing the boy making him desperate.

“Let’s go back to the compound, we’ll figure this out,” Peter didn’t answer and just held to the man until the got there. Tony very intentionally kept Peter behind him as they walked in, the others looking up from their places on the couch.

Sam and Bucky perked ready to make a quip, but Tony’s glare shut them down immediately.

“All of you, apologize,” Tony barked, the others frowned but they all knew about Vision finding the boy crying. Now they knew it was because of them and they felt terrible.

“Could you please elaborate on the basis of our apologies, I’d like to make sure I cover any possible misdemeanors on my behalf,” Vision asked.

“Vis and Wanda you guys need to try to connect a little more, same goes with you Bruce, Nat and Thor," Sighing as if to say 'I shouldn't have to tell you this'," Clint and Steve, he may be a kid, but he’s capable. More so than any of us when we started. And so help me god Sam, Bucky, if you guys keep picking on my kid you guys won’t be staying in the compound,” Tony explained.

Everyone nodded dumbly, Tony began taking Peter to the lab leaving the others confused only for the billionaire to shout over his shoulder, “Do it on your own time, personally,” It didn’t seem as sincere with them all apologizing at once just because he told them too.

“So what upgrades did you have in mind?” Peter asked tentatively, leaning into Tony’s side as they set his suit on the table.

“You’ll see,”

\---

Peter yawned, rummaging through the kitchen’s cabinets until he heard a distinct ‘psst’. Looking around the empty room, his eyes met the vent that slowly opened from above. Clint looked out, offering his hand, Peter gripped it and used his free hand to grab Clint’s wrist knowing the archer was trying to pull him up.

His powers made him extremely light on his feet so it was relatively easy to pull him up much to Clint's surprise. The boy was lighter than his bow. Crawling in, Peter looked around the small space and was startled by the hug.

“I wanted to say I’m sorry. I just couldn’t imagine my own kid doing this, I don’t know how Tony does it with you. So I’m sorry for holding you back, I just need you to know if you ever need any help, I got your back,”

“It’s alright, thank you,” Peter whispered.

“Good, now since you’re the only other one who’ll likely be exploring the vents I should show you around,”

“Sounds good,”

\---

Wanda randomly hugged him one day, a soft apology on her lips before she presented a cake to him.

“Don’t worry I didn’t let Vision help me make it,” She assured causing them both to laugh. The cake was red velvet with his emblem cut out in fondant with “I’m sorry,” written out beneath in white icing.

\---

Natasha sat in the dark of Peter’s room, waiting for him to step in. Once he did, she knew he noticed her presence. 

“Um..huh..Natasha or Mrs.-”

“Natasha’s fine, Melen kiy,” She assured.

“Melen Kiy?” Peter questioned not understanding.

“Little one,” she clarified, “I wanted to apologize,”

“Oh, no it’s-”

“I’m sorry Melen Kiy, us spiders need to stick together,” She winked, standing from his desk and placing a hand on his shoulder before she left.

\---

Bruce had nervously approached him the next day, shyly asking, “Would you like to help me in the lab? I’d like an outside eye,” Peter’s eyes widened in shock and awe, nodding dumbly as he followed the scientist.

“Also, Peter I wanted to apologize for my negligence-”

“Dr. Banner I get it, I’m not really comfortable around people either. And I know where you’re coming from. You don’t have to apologize,” Peter urged.

The scientist gave a shy smile looking relieved, “Bruce is fine,”

\---

Vision surprisingly had knocked on his door, not bothering to faze through, trying to respect the boy’s wishes of privacy.

“Vision?” Peter asked in shock, the android nodded.

“Hello Peter, I wanted to apologize and ask if you’re doing okay since our last real meeting,” The Avenger spoke.

“Oh, it’s okay. I should apologize too. I’m sorry for getting upset and throwing the pillow and yelling at you,”

“It...is…alright,” The Android said slowly in hopes that it made it more sincere.

\---

Sam and Bucky decided they’d get their apologies out of the way together, they hadn’t known their joking had been hurting the kid.

“Peter,” the super soldier called. Peter was afraid, carefully shifting behind the billionaire for protection. Tony’s posture grew straight as he looked to both men.

“Did you have something to say to Peter?” The philanthropist asked cooly, a slight warning in his tone hidden beneath as if they had anything beside an apology to say, the boy wouldn’t be hearing it.

“We wanted to apologize for picking on you, we didn’t know it was bothering you,” Sam explained. Tony almost kicked the men out when he felt Peter’s hand curl around his wrist for support.

“It’s alright,” Peter said softly, burying his face against Tony’s back. The philanthropist gave a wave of his free hand, letting the two leave; knowing Peter would likely need more time to grow accustomed to them even if he had said he’d forgave them.

\---

Steve the early riser twindled down the gym, surprised to find the youngest member of his team putting a few things away.

“You’re up early,” He called softly. If Peter’s hands weren’t sticky he may have dropped the dumbell he was holding.

“Um yeah, I couldn’t sleep,” Peter admitted, carefully stacking the dumbell and moving to leave, “I’ll get out of your hair,”

“Peter, could we talk, maybe spar?”

Peter’s eyes widened in shock, Captain America wanted to spar with him? “Okay!” He was quick to wrap his hands with cotton with the Captain before they set to work.

“I wanted to say I’m sorry,” Steve gritted out, sweat pouring from his skin because quite frankly the kid was kicking his ass and he wasn’t used to trying to keep up.

“I’ve always wanted a family, the Avenger’s are the closest I’m ever going to get. You’re apart of that family, if you got hurt that’s on me,”

“I know,” Peter relented, figuring he wouldn’t fight the man on it.

\---

“Spider child, I wanted to apologize,” Thor dropped to his knee, looking up at who he believed was Stark’s son.

“It’s totally alright, you don’t even have to apologize. I mean you’re Thor-” Peter rambled. One of his favorite Avengers was talking to him and he didn’t know what to do.

“That I am, but I am still sorry I haven’t gotten to spend much time with you. I will make sure we have further conversations, you are a very capable hero and an ever better person. I’m honored you think I am worthy enough to be your friend even after I’d ignored you,” 

Peter felt lightheaded and nodded, “I might pass out,” and so he did. Luckily the god of thunder was there to catch him.

He woke up later to the Avenger’s concerned faces, namely Tony’s. He smiled dreamily, “I’m worthy,” before laughing happily.

Tony sighed and nodded trying to hide a smirk, “Yeah kid you are,”

  
  



End file.
